A Piece of Her Floor
by Fantasy Finder
Summary: Elizaveta menemukan kehidupan baru. Gilbert tahu akan banyak yang berubah dari hubungan mereka. Ia hanya tidak siap. [moderntime!au - slightly canon plot]


**A Piece of Her Floor**

(Prussia, Hungary)

Using Human-Name, Curses.

Hetalia - Axis Power (c) Hidekaz Himaruya

.

.

"Bajingan, kemana saja kau?"

Sebelum Gilbert sempat melakukan apa pun yang muncul dalam otaknya yang kabur karena kantuk, Elizaveta sudah menyerbunya dengan sebuah pelukan besar. Aroma mawar mendobrak indera penciumannya sementara tubuhnya terdorong ke belakang sebelum pegangan pintu terlepas dan birainya mengayun sendiri. Bunyi bantingan yang selanjutnya terjadi, tentu saja.

Satu-satunya hal yang ingin Gilbert temukan ketika ia bangun di tengah bulan Juli yang terik adalah sebotol _beer_ dingin dari kulkas. Elizaveta, sebaliknya, menjadi opsi terakhir yang baru diambilnya apabila kiamat datang hari itu. Tapi memang—untuk kali ini saja, ia boleh disebut sebagai orang paling pesimistis—terkadang realita dalam dunia ini tidak sesuai dengan angan-angan.

Persetan, seharusnya ia bangun lebih pagi dan ikut adiknya ke kantor saja tadi.

Wanita bersurai cokelat madu itu melepaskan dirinya. Manik hijaunya membulat dan senyuman muncul begitu saja. Sekilas semuanya terasa benar; seperti dulu, ketika mereka masih sibuk bermain perang-perangan di taman atau menjalani hari-hari khas remaja atau ketika Elizaveta memuji lukisan-lukisan waktu senggang Gilbert. Namun ketika wanita itu menyugar rambutnya ke belakang, sesuatu yang tersemat di jarinya menghapus selera Gilbert untuk menjalani hari.

"Kukira kau tak akan menemuiku lagi," ujarnya malas. Pria itu berbalik, menyeret langkahnya menuju sofa empuk di ruang tengah, lalu menjatuhkan diri di sana dengan posisi tengkurap. Busanya bergoyang ketika sang wanita Hongaria ikut menjatuhkan diri pada sisa-sisa spasi di antara tungkai Gilbert.

"Kaulah, Gilbert Beilschmidt, yang mungkin tidak akan menemuiku lagi," balas Elizaveta dengan kepal mendarat di betis Gilbert telak. "Tega-teganya kau tidak datang di hari pentingku."

"Aku banyak ditunggu." Suaranya teredam bantal.

Elizaveta mendengus kesal. "Hingga mengurbankan aku?"

"Kalau memang harus."

"Sialan kau."

Beban di dekat kakinya langsung menghilang.

Tidak, tidak, Gilbert tidak akan menahan apabila Elizaveta memutuskan untuk minggat dari apartemennya. Ia malah akan bersyukur dan merayakan semuanya nanti. Sayangnya, Gilbert tahu Elizaveta tidak akan pulang sebelum ia puas menyiksa pria itu dengan segala cara yang bisa dilakukannya.

Gilbert menutup matanya sejenak, kembali mengumpulkan apa yang sebulan ini telah tercecer kemana-mana dan membuatnya hancur berantakan. Sebagai seorang pria yang memiliki harga diri—atau _gengsi_ , menurut versi Ludwig—yang sebanding dengan pesawat berlapis emas, Gilbert merasa seluruh topik yang melayang sembarangan terlalu basi untuk diungkit. Sudah busuk dan pantasnya dikubur saja di dalam tanah.

Tapi hati tidak bisa dibohongi. Kadang tetap ada rasa yang menggumpal dalam kepalanya; mengganjal dan begitu menyebalkan. Beberapa butir emosi yang membuatnya berubah melankolis dalam sekejap dan mengganggu kesehariannya yang biasa. Rasa-rasa yang menariknya pada status disorientasi sesaat.

Baiklah, ia memang pengecut karena melarikan diri dalam beberapa momentum, tetapi sekarang adalah saat untuk menghadapi kenyataan. Sebab seseorang yang tangguh dan keren seperti dirinya pasti bisa menghadapi situasi, 'kan?

Saat Gilbert sudah mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk, Elizaveta baru kembali dari arah dapur. Segelas jus jambu berada dalam genggamannya seolah ini rumah mereka dan dia bebas melakukan apa saja yang dikehendaki. Gilbert mengacak rambutnya yang masih mencuat kemana-mana, tak berusaha untuk memperbaiki penampilannya. Sudahlah, toh ia tak pernah mencoba menjadi orang lain di hadapan wanita itu.

"Kau seharusnya jadi lebih rajin, Gil," ujar Elizaveta setelah duduk di satu _single_ sofa lain. "Bagaimana kau bisa dapat istri kalau kau masih terus bangun siang begitu?"

Gilbert mendengus. Pertanyaan yang benar: _bagaimana bisa dapat istri kalau orang yang ingin kauperistri sudah dipinang orang lain?_

"Selalu katamu?" jawabnya datar. "Asal kau tahu, aku baru tidur jam setengah lima tadi pagi. Itu sebabnya aku bangun siang. Lagipula aku masih betah sendiri. Belum ada seseorang yang bisa mengimbangi kekerenanku."

Gilbert meraih sebungkus kretek di atas meja, menarik sebatang, lalu menyulutnya dengan _lighter_ kuning lemon yang tak pernah berpindah dari sofa sejak entah-kapan. Asap segera berparade begitu ujung rokok mengundang bara. Ludwig mungkin akan memarahinya nanti, tapi demi Tuhan, untuk kali ini—persetan dengan semuanya.

"Hentikan idealismemu itu."

"Tidak mau."

Elizaveta tidak menjawab perdebatan itu; hanya memutar mata, lalu meneguk jus dalam gelasnya. Ada kekecewaan yang muncul dari perut Gilbert. Ah, ada yang berubah. Biasanya wanita itu tidak mau mengalah sebelum ada yang melerai—ya, ya, memang keduanya terlalu ambisius dalam memenangkan perdebatan bertajuk sepele. Dan Gilbert senang. Itulah salah satu momen yang paling dia nikmati.

Gilbert memerhatikan Elizaveta beberapa sesaat sementara jarinya berputar-putar bersama lintingan tembakau. Mengamati segala gerak-geriknya, mulai dari caranya memainkan butir-butir embun di kaca hingga caranya bernapas. Belum ada yang berbeda dari fisiknya, untungnya. Belum ada yang bertambah atau berkurang.

Belum ada si mimpi buruk sehabis _liburan_ yang biasanya muncul.

Dan Elizaveta menyadari hal itu. Jadi dia balas menatap. "Apa?" tanyanya tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

Tenggorokan Gilbert kering, tapi alasannya bukan karena dia belum sempat menegak air sehabis bangun. "Kapan kau pulang dari … Polinesia?"

Elizaveta lekas terkekeh. Oh Tuhan, Gilbert nyaris lepas kendali. "Kau tidak datang ke pernikahan kami, tapi tahu dimana kami berbulan madu?"

Bulan madu. Pilihan kata yang sempat Gilbert hindari tapi keluar juga pada akhirnya. Membayangkan Elizaveta berlibur berdua dengan pianis sok aristrokat yang selama ini menjadi musuh abadinya mendidihkan darah pria itu dalam waktu yang mengejutkan. Bulan madu—ada momen-momen dimana hal-hal _menyebalkan_ pasti terjadi, 'kan?

Si pria Jerman menghisap dan menghembuskan asap kreteknya dua kali lebih dalam. "Kabar burung." Ia kemudian mendecak, merasa terganggu dengan tatapan Elizaveta yang menghakimi. "Dan kalau kau tidak mau menjawab juga tidak akan berpengaruh dengan hidupku."

"Oh, ayolah, Gil. Jangan terlalu sensitif," Elizaveta menjawab ringan. "Aku pulang dua hari yang lalu. Tadinya ingin langsung menemuimu, tapi Roderich bilang kami perlu istirahat dulu. Oh ya, ada oleh-oleh untukmu dan Ludwig di rumah; aku kelupaan. Mau diambil kapan?"

Ke rumah _mereka?_ Jika Gilbert sudah bosan hidup akan dia lakukan.

"Maumu apa, Liz? Membelikan oleh-oleh tapi menyuruhku mengambil sendiri ke rumahmu?"

"Ya … hitung-hitung sekalian membayar hutangmu yang belum terlunasi."

Kedua alis Gilbert terangkat ke atas. Hutang apa? Kalau yang dimaksud Elizaveta adalah hutang menyatakan perasaannya, sekarang sudah terlalu terlambat. Oke, itu tadi lelucon penuh ironi, Gilbert tahu. Ia harus pergi ke dokter jiwa sehabis ini. Ada sesuatu yang Gilbert yakin sudah miring sekian derajat di dalam otaknya.

Lintingan berasap di antara telunjuk dan jari tengahnya telah memendek. Gilbert menghisapnya sekali lagi sebelum mengadukan permukaannya dengan permukaan asbak. Ia berdiri kemudian, berlalu menuju dapur sambil berkata kecut, "Hutang apa?"

Ia tidak bisa menghitung apa-apa saja kekompakan di antara mereka, tapi entah kebetulan, entah disengaja, jus Elizaveta juga tandas sehingga ia mengekor beberapa langkah di belakang Gilbert menuju _sink_. Meletakkan gelasnya di sana, wanita itu menjawab, "Memberiku dan Roderich ucapan selamat. Mungkin juga hadiah."

Gilbert tak berminat menanggapi. Bagaimana ia bisa menyiapkan hadiah ketika yang dilakukannya hanyalah minum sampai lupa diri, tertidur di bar dan bangun dengan bau alkohol yang membuat semua orang mual? Satu-satunya yang ada di pikirannya saat itu adalah bagaimana menghentikan pendarahan pada lukanya yang menganga.

Sekarang sudah lebih membaik, memang, tapi bukan berarti sembuh. Gilbert yakin luka itu tak akan bisa sembuh malah.

Gilbert membuka lemari makanan. Ada dua tangkup _sandwich_ telur di sana. Ah, Ludwig sedang menjadi anak baik dengan membuatkan kakaknya sarapan. Atau ia memang tahu Elizaveta akan datang dan inilah yang menjadi penghiburan?

Sang pria albino mengambil satu, menjejalkannya langsung ke mulut dan mengunyah cepat. Elizaveta mendengus jijik sambil menyabuni gelasnya dengan sabun beraroma lemon. Lalu Gilbert mulai berimajinasi; seandainya ini benar rumah mereka dengan skenario yang berbeda, keduanya pasti sudah berperang busa. Gilbert yang memulai, tentu saja.

Keparat. Otaknya benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Kapan-kapan kusiapkan kalau ingat," kata Gilbert. Mulutnya penuh, tapi ia meneguk air menggunakan gelas kuning favoritnya.

Ada serbet yang menumpuk di meja—sesuatu di sana membuatnya terganggu selain eksistensi Elizaveta. Pria itu tahu ia tidak bisa menyingkirkan oknum yang perempuan, jadi memutuskan untuk membuang fokusnya pada hal yang lain. Gilbert menarik salah satu dan memertemukan kedua ujungnya. Melipatnya serapi mungkin.

"Kalau begitu akan kuingatkan setiap hari." Suara Elizaveta yang renyah terdengar begitu dekat. Jantung Gilbert melompat begitu ia menoleh dan menemukan hidung Elizaveta. Napas mereka bahkan sempat beradu sebelum Gilbert menarik diri.

Gilbert segera berlalu. Masih ada dua serbet, tapi sudahlah; mereka bisa menunggu. Wajahnya yang terlalu mudah bersemu harus terlebih dulu diselamatkan. Langkahnya kelimpungan menuju kulkas, mengambil apa yang dibutuhkannya sedari membuka mata. Logam berbunyi _klik_ , kaleng terbuka dan pria itu segera meneguk likuidnya banyak-banyak.

Pergerakan yang bagus. Langkah berikutnya: mencari topik baru. Gilbert merutuk dalam hati sebab seluruh hal yang ada di kepalanya berhubungan dengan pernikahan Elizaveta.

"Roderich—" Ada pahit yang berbisa. Gilbert seharusnya tidak mengucapkan namanya, "—memperlakukanmu dengan baik selama ini?"

Elizaveta rupanya melanjutkan pekerjaan Gilbert. Pria itu jadi heran. Sejak kapan dia suka mengerjakan detil-detil? Wanita itu bukan _neat-freak_ seperti dia dan adiknya. Alih-alih membereskan, ia lebih sering mengacaukan. Roderich kah yang mengubah?

Ide itu membuat Gilbert muak.

"Dia manis dan sopan. Dia memperlakukanku seperti seorang wanita yang seharusnya. Dia suami idaman, kautahu."

"Oh, _right_." Kekesalan muncul, tapi ia masih bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menggertak.

Si wanita Hongaria hanya mengedikkan bahunya. Serbet terakhir berhasil dilipat dengan sukses, lantas ditumpuk di atas milik Gilbert. Matanya berkilat-kilat saat wanita itu melanjutkan, " _So far so good,_ Gil. Kau harus cepat-cepat menyusul agar tahu rasanya."

Ada pancaran yang berseri-seri. Ada bintang, supernova, lentera gulita yang Gilbert temukan di sana. Caranya berbicara mengenai Roderich, tatapan itu, senyumannya, semua berbeda dengan yang diberikan Elizaveta kepadanya. Semua itu terasa hambar dan menyakitkan, namun Gilbert harus berusaha menerimanya.

Sebab ia, dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, menyaksikan bahwa Elizaveta bahagia. Dan itulah yang terpenting.

Ah, Gilbert sadar tidak akan menemukan wanita macam itu lagi dalam hidupnya.

Tanpa sadar, pria itu telah berjalan ke arah Elizaveta; tinggal setengah meter jarak mereka dan Gilbert harus berbangga atas kontrol dirinya dalam menahan kebutuhan liar untuk menangkup pipi itu dan menyatukan bibir mereka. Tapi ia membiarkan lengannya maju, menarik wanita itu dalam rengkuhannya, dan mengacak-acak rambutnya penuh sayang.

Sayang, ya. Ia sayang setengah mati pada Elizaveta.

Janggal rasanya membayangkan tak akan ada lagi Elizaveta yang berkunjung di jam-jam sinting karena merasa kesepian di apartemennya. Atau Elizaveta yang mengacaukan ruang kerjanya. Atau yang bertengkar dengannya setiap detik, setiap waktu, hanya masalah sepele hingga akhirnya harus dilerai oleh orang-orang yang lebih waras. Kini wanita itu sudah menjadi milik orang lain dan ia memiliki kehidupan baru yang harus dijaganya.

Dan tidak, sampai dunia runtuh dan kembali utuh, prinsip untuk tidak mengucapkan selamat atau apa pun yang berhubungan dengan _hidup bahagia berumah tangga bersama Roderich Edelstein_ akan tetap ada.

"Kau bersikap aneh, Gil." Elizaveta berusaha keluar dari rengkuhan Gilbert, namun pria itu terlalu keras kepala.

Seharusnya Gilbert ikut mencari dunianya yang baru, tapi s _ialan, kenapa rasanya berat sekali untuk melepaskan?_

Ia hanya dapat berbisik parau, menyembunyikan ketidakberdayaan. "Jangan memikirkanku ketika bercinta dengan si aristrokat itu, oke?"

"Hanya dalam mimpimu."

Ah, lukanya berdarah lagi.

 **.**

 **Fin**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Satu lagi kisah semurah opera sabun. Huhu, maafkan, teman-teman. Maafkan juga kalau Gilbert/Elizaveta-nya OOC. Maafkan karena banyak kata-kata kasarnya. Judul dipetik dari lirik lagu Copeland yang Love Affairs. Terima kasih sudah membaca!


End file.
